


I Know What It Feels Like

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [2]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e07 Money For Nothing, F/M, Money, Queen Bee, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the end of Money For Nothing. Holly J’s thoughts while she talks with Spinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What It Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a new Degrassi oneshot I cooked up one day. This time I was inspired by the Season 8 episode Money for Nothing. It’s a really good episode, partly because it shows Holly J going through a financial crisis — which is very realistic — and they portrayed that very well. After all, financial crises are very tough on all people and families, no matter what your age, race, sexuality, and it doesn’t matter if you’re a boy or a girl. These things do happen.
> 
> Instead of telling someone like Ms. Suave about her parents’ money situation, or asking for help, she tried to keep up her Queen Bee appearance and pretend that everything was fine, when she knew all along that it wasn’t. If I were her, I would definitely tell someone instead of keeping it a secret.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

I Know What It Feels Like 

_"He that is thy friend indeed,_  
_He will help thee in thy need._

_If thou sorrow, he will weep;_  
_If thou wake, he cannot sleep._

_Thus of every grief in heart_  
_He with thee does bear a part._  


_These are certain signs to know_  
_Faithful friend from flattering foe."_  
**~William Shakespeare**

**Holly J's POV**

“I stole my best friend’s MP3 player once.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing at first. Spinner — the Gavin “Spinner” Mason — actually committed a crime by stealing his best friend’s MP3 player? He knew what it felt like to do something bad and not know why.. almost like me?

I was surprised. I had no idea until now, when he told me.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because,” Spinner explained casually, “he had all this stuff, and I didn’t.”

“See?” I said, knowing that we were both on the same page now. “Life is so unfair.”

That was saying something right there. Before I had gotten into Degrassi Community School and met Spinner, I was very rich, and popular, as well as being the captain of the cheer chorale at my old school, Lakehurst High (which is now nothing more than a pile of ashes).

But now, life doesn’t seem so good. A few days before, my mom told me that my father “made some risky investments” (her words, not mine), and as a result, lost all his money.

Then after I handed over my credit card, she then took a pair of scissors and cut it in half! I was so shocked. How could this happen, and to me of all people? I don’t know.

But then, maybe having my own credit card symbolized my old charmed life — all the money I could want, shopping, and having cool clothes. And maybe it being cut in half symbolized my family going into our financial situation, me losing that life and having to go into a new one (working at The Dot that one night, until that idiot jerk Derek Haig caused me to get fired by making me lose my temper and pouring his milkshake on his head).

Wow. For someone who is the younger sister of Heather Sinclair, who was an infamous Queen Bee herself when she went to Degrassi Community School, I’ve certainly gotten to be pretty deep when it comes to being introspective.

But I don’t know.

“Let me ask you something,” said Spinner. Instantly his voice pulled me back into the moment. I perked up my ears, ready to listen. “You got both parents?”

I nodded. “Yeah.”

That was true. At least I still had my family — Mom, Dad, Heather, and my little brother, Zane.

Of course, Zane drives me crazy, like all little brothers are supposed to do with their older siblings. He’s usually OK for a little brother. But sometimes he often tries to get into my things, read my private diary, and sometimes try to guilt me into letting him borrow money from me. Other than that, he’s OK.

Hmm… maybe I should introduce him to Spinner sometime, see how they get along since they’re both male.

Now I think to myself, “Now I know exactly how Heather must’ve felt whenever she would see me — her younger sister — trying to copy her — her style of dress, her hair styles, her way of talking.”

But then I didn’t think it was uncommon. After all, I had read that little sisters do try to copy their older sisters in everything. So I figured it was also probably that way with me.

“My dad died on me,” Spinner then told me.

Oh, no. I had no idea. Spinner doesn’t have a father anymore? That’s so sad. I would be devastated if I found out my father had passed away.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I replied genuinely. And I meant it. The sad look in my blue eyes was also genuine; in that moment I felt bad for Spinner.

“Thanks,” said Spinner. Then, after asking me if I ever had “ball cancer”, to which I replied “no, not really”, he told me that he did.

“And if I can get through all that, you can get through this.”

He smiled as he spoke. I could tell from his smile that he had been through all kinds of battles and drama.

“Right,” I replied.

And at last, I figured out that the problems he had in the past — his stealing from his best friend, the pain of losing his father to cancer, and having “ball cancer” himself — were small potatoes compared to what I was currently going through.

And somehow, deep down inside, I believed that Spinner was right about one thing.

If he could get through all those battles in the past, then I could get through this thing they call a “financial crisis”. And so can my family.

I hope so, of course. Because if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that nothing — not even a so-called charmed life — lasts forever. And somehow I got the feeling that the poet Robert Frost was right when he wrote that poem **Nothing Gold Can Stay**.

_“Nature’s first green is gold,_  
_Her hardest hue to hold._  
_Her early leaf’s a flower;_  
_But only so an hour._  
_Then leaf subsides to leaf._  
_So Eden sank to grief,_  
_So dawn goes down to day._  
_Nothing gold can stay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
